If I Ever Try To Leave
by Iruka-Yuywell
Summary: Sequel to Love Me When I'm Gone (language, Yaoi, and lime)


Disclaimer: I don't own the boys. The only ownership involved in anything is Heero's ownership of my heart. (Love you Hee-chan) This is the sequel to Love Me When I'm Gone.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

If I Ever Try To Leave…

It was dark in the room when Heero's eyes opened. Lying next to him was them most beautiful sight he could imagine and somehow the most heart breaking. Duo sat in a chair with his head cradled on the covers next to Heero's shoulder.

Heero closed his eyes, stifling a moan. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. He should be dead and Duo, free to find someone better. He eyed the IV bags and machines attached to his body. Carefully, he turned each one off and removed the electrodes. He then pulled the IV needle out of his hand and applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

Satisfied that no one had been alerted, Heero slipped from the bed to find some clothes. In the closet he found a pair of jeans and one of his green tank tops. Apparently, someone had brought them, hoping he would wear them home. And wear them he would, but he didn't have a place to call home. Home was Duo and he couldn't go back. Not after what he had said and done. Without Duo he had nothing, but that was how it had to be.

Heero refused to even look back at Duo as he slipped over to the door. There was no room for regret or might have beens. Only a lonely road ahead. A wave of something Heero couldn't name washed over him. Maybe it was uncertainty. Maybe it was the last tugs of the drugs still in his system. Or maybe, it was the touch of the indigo eyes he didn't know were borings holed into his back.

"Heero…where the fuck do you think you're going?" Duo's words struck Heero like a blow to the heart. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't turn to face the one who had flung them. "Away Duo. It's for the best."

Duo ran to Heero, forcefully turning him around and staring him straight in the eye. "What's Best?!? Or what's easiest for you? Huh Heero? Tell me the fucking truth!"

Heero averted his gaze. "I…I don't know anymore Duo…I just don't know." Shrugging off Duo's hand, Heero turned and headed again for the door. His hand was almost on the knob when Duo's voice, soft and pleading, hit his ears.

"Screw that Yuy. What am I suppose to do? Beg! I love you!" a sob rent the air. "Are you happy now? I love you and you're just gonna walk out that door aren't you?"

Heero's shoulders hunched. "You don't mean that Duo. There's no way you could love me. All I've ever given you is pain. Go back to Hilde. She loves you. In time you can learn to love her too. Or if not her, someone else. Find something real Duo. For once in your life find something you deserve."

Duo grabbed Heero's wrist. "You feel real enough to me. I'm lucky to deserve even the smallest glance from you. Don't go Heero. You're all I have left. Hilde never loved me. She told me that herself. I was just a convenient infatuation to her. But you…you are the realist thing I have ever found."

Duo drew Heero into his arms, laying a soul searing kiss on his lips. "Don't leave me Heero…" Duo pleaded "If you walk out that door…I don't know if I'd survive it." Duo drew Heero against him. "Please Heero…don't go. I've nearly lost you so many times, don't do this."

Heero stood in stunned silence, taking in the warmth of Duo's body and the smell of herbal shampoo that was all Duo. How could he want to give this up? What had he been thinking? There had been so little good in his life and this…this was beyond good. "Duo…I…"

Duo silenced him again with a kiss. "You don't have to say anything Heero." Duo's arms withdrew. "If…if you really want to go…I'll not stop you again." Duo's head hung low, his bangs hiding his eyes. "I shouldn't be so selfish." Duo turned and headed back to the bed.

Heero didn't even hesitate. Running up behind Duo, he tackled him, sending them both sprawling across the small hospital bed. Duo looked up wide eyed. "Heero?", bur Heero was done with words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when Sally came in the next morning to check on Heero's condition, the sight before her turned her face bright red. She slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Leaving wordat the nurse's desk that no one was to disturb that room, she headed out to the waiting aria to tell Trowa and Quatre that Heero was awake and would be fine.

Back in the room, Heero and Duo both couldn't help but smile. "Guess we over slept, huh Heero?" "Hn" "Hey Heero?" "Hn?" "Don't do that again, ok?" " Duo, if I ever try to leave again…" but he never got to finish as Duo took his turn to attack his lover.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A.N.: Amazing what you can write while sitting in a graveyard in 38 degree whether. 


End file.
